ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Mei
How Li Mei joined the Tourney After Mileena had possession of Shinnok's amulet, she leveled entire villages using its power. Facing certain death if she stayed, Li Mei led her people to Earthrealm to seek asylum. Li Mei was then brought in by Sonya Blade and Raiden to question. She told them about Mileena's new power and lack of control over it, which Raiden suspected was Shinnok's amulet. Sonya then sent her daughter, Cassie Cage and her team to talk to Kotal Kahn to get confirmation of this information. After a few wise cracks from Johnny Cage, Li Mei mentions how he reminds her of an Earthrealmer who had a red eye who traveled with her. Sonya and Johnny immediately recognize the man as Kano and order a sweep of the camp. Once he was found and defeated, Li Mei was informed of his defeat. After the Shinnok Crisis, Li Mei is told of a new demon in Earthrealm. She suspected Sadao Maou of being a demon. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Li Mei has her left foot raised. After the announcer calls her name Li Mei does a knee kick, then a spin punch, then kicks up as the camera zooms, then swipes her right hand and says "I am Li Mei. My village was the first conquest of the Deadly Alliance." Special Moves Nova Blast (Neutral) Li Mei shoots a purple ball of energy at the opponent. Flying Flurry (Side) Li Mei launches herself forward with a series of punches to the opponent's face. Carnival Spin (Up) Li Mei spins backward and kicks the opponent in an impossible fashion. If midair, she goes upwards while kicking. Flipping Heel Kick (Down) Li Mei flips forward in a circular motion, bringing her feet over her head kicking the opponent and then landing back on her feet. Head Grenade (Hyper Smash) Based on her first Mortal Kombat: Deception Fatality. Li Mei walks up to her opponent and with one swift uppercut, knocks her foe's head straight into the air. Li Mei patiently waits for it to come back down before she kicks it hard at her opponent. When the head strikes them, they explode into piles of blood and bone. Brutality (Final Smash) Based on her second Mortal Kombat: Deception Fatality. Li Mei repeatedly strikes at the torso and head of her opponent very quickly, and then stands, striking a pose. The confused opponent then screams in pain a few seconds later and explodes in a shower of gore. This fatality seems to borrow from the Asian martial arts study of pressure-points. Victory Animations #Li Mei steps forward slowly moving her hands out, then raises her left fist and says "This ended in your misfortune." #Li Mei swings her hands in circles, then thrusts her right palm and says "It's for the good of my people." #Li Mei does four spin kicks, then raises her right leg and right hand over it saying "Even villagers aren't completely defenseless!" On-Screen Appearance Li Mei flips to her starting point and says "Now you face a more deadlier villager." Trivia *Li Mei's rival is the Demon Lord from Ente Isla, Satan Jacob, currently known as Sadao Maou. *Li Mei shares her English voice actress with Cloe Walsh, Twilight Sparkle, Cosmo, Blink the Mole, Unknown Cosmo, X-23, Raven, Harley Quinn, Junior Asparagus, Truffles, Zoe the Fairy, Timmy Turner, Pippi Longstocking, Ferra of the Ferra and Torr pair, Huntress and Margaret Moonlight. *Li Mei shares her Japanese voice actress with Naruto Uzumaki, Hokutomaru, Rainbow Mika, Gumball Watterson and Skarmory. *Li Mei shares her French voice actress with Octillery and Lara Flower. *Li Mei shares her German voice actress with Viper, Tippi and Kimmy Howell. *Li Mei shares her Arabic voice actress with Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanny McPhee and Linus Van Pelt. *Li Mei shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Merida, Judy Hopps and Aoi Umenokouji. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes